<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of Infinity by parkshwa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342016">Edge of Infinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshwa/pseuds/parkshwa'>parkshwa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, brownie seonghwa, elf hongjoong, elf yeosang, fae san, it's gonna take forever for any relationships at this rate, kumiho mingi, modder jongho, modder yunho, pixie wooyoung, shadowrun vibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshwa/pseuds/parkshwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was simple. Get a job, hack into some systems, get paid. Rinse and repeat. Until a pixie finds you in a bar one night and manages to convince you to accept a job that no sane person should ever want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The rain hit the ground just outside your window in a steady pattern. A chaotic drumbeat the only music to filter into your space. The neons lining the street outside casted reflections all along the street, a mirror world to your own. Maybe that would be a better place. A kinder world.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The data lines snaked out, a spider web of information playing out before your eyes. It was easy to ignore most days. Easy to almost pretend that you were just a normal human. Pretend that you couldn’t just pluck the conversations people were having on their bands out of the air. Pretend that you didn’t know exactly how many credits were in every person’s account. But even if there was nothing different about you to the naked eye, people still <em>knew</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was yet another thing you had become used to. The uneasiness of other humans when they talked to you. The sideways glances of those not so human. Even if you looked normal, something screamed <em>wrong</em> whenever you were around others. It was better to be alone. Not that you really had ever been surrounded by others in the first place.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A banging on your door startled you out of your reverie. The beats against the metal much more violent than the gentle drumming of the rain. You sighed, shifting yourself out of your seat, crossing the small, cramped space you called home to the door. There could only be a handful of people who would think to be this demanding of your attention. None of them exactly pleasant to deal with.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">An annoyed fae glowered down at you when you flung the door open, an equally disgusted look on your own face. “The fuck you want, Seokjin?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The boss wants to speak with you.” He bit out, clearly as excited to be here as you were to see him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You scoffed, crossing your arms over your chest. “Last time I spoke to him, he said he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. What’s changed?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Do you really think Namjoon would tell me?” Seokjin frowned, shaking his head. No. Namjoon would most definitely not tell anyone. It was a sign of trust that he sent Seokjin over here. There were few people who he would even allow to know that he had changed his mind after your very public falling out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Doesn’t change the fact that this seems like a setup, Jin.” You grabbed your pack, slinging it across you before pulling on your boots, stepping out with Seokjin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wouldn’t send me if it was.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s the only reason I’m coming.” You sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was once a time you would gladly follow a summons from Namjoon. But that time was buried far in the past. Too many things said in anger to rebuild that bridge. To rebuild the closest thing you ever had to a family. All that remained of that bond was an ugly scar and a reluctant responsibility to see what Namjoon had to say.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You frowned as you reached the front of the building, the rain coming down heavier than before. And no transport to be seen. Were the two of you really supposed to walk half way across the city back to their headquarters? That alone seemed ridiculous, let alone walking through in the <em>rain</em>. The question died on the tip of your tongue, however, as you felt Seokjin press a button on his wrist band and felt the corresponding tug somewhere farther down the street.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t long until the sleek, black transport pulled up close to the door, it’s own doors opening to beckon the two of you inside. This was new. Last you had been around Namjoon’s crew, they couldn’t hope to afford a brand new transport like this. Let alone a luxury one, you realized as your fingers slid over what felt like actual leather.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thought you wouldn’t come.” Taehyung grinned at you from the driver’s seat. “Guess I owe Jimin 50 creds now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Your own fault for betting against me.” You shrugged, relaxing into what was probably the most comfortable seat you would ever get to sit in your life. Might as well enjoy it now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taehyung hummed, turning his attention back to the road, transport slowly starting off. “Forgot about that. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You winced at the implied accusation. The words left unsaid because no one was quite brave enough to say them. But you weren’t the one responsible for your absence. Not the way who pushed them away and told them to never show their face around here again. “You know why.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Silence filled the transport then, almost suffocating. Past transgressions hung over the three of you, took your words to feed the guilt that you harbored. How you should’ve fought him instead of just bending to his will. How they all should’ve spoken up to defend you instead of taking the easy way out. But what was done was done. There was no changing the past.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ve moved up in the world.” You said to neither in particular. Anything to break the guilt that was filling up the small space.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’ve been lucky.” Seokjin supplied. “Had a couple deals go <em>very well</em> for us.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Surprised you didn’t need a splicer for them.” You tried not to let the hurt creep into your voice. Tried to play it off as a nonchalant comment. But you weren’t completely sure if you had.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wasn’t easy. Would’ve been a lot easier.” Seokjin mumbled, before sighing. “What about you? What have you been doing?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Deal in information now.” You said, looking away and out the window. The city passed by, streaks of gray as the background to the rainbow of neon lining every building.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Wouldn’t think you’d chose that.” Taehyung threw in from the front.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Pays well. More stable than working gigs. Less chance of ending back up in jail.” You shrugged. “But I’m surprised you didn’t already know that. Would’ve thought at least someone would’ve known. A splicer dealing in information tends to attract attention.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taehyung and Seokjin exchanged a glance. A silent conversation. Oh. So that was the case?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s why Namjoon wants me, right?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We, uh, don’t know for sure,” Taehyung said. “Don’t really know if that’s why he wants you in the first place. Just a theory we have.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That and Namjoon owes a debt.” Seokjin sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That intrigued you. Namjoon would never allow himself to be indebted to someone else. Turned down too many opportunities for his crew over that simple fact. What happened that he changed his stance?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t suppose I’ll find out why that is until I talk to him?” You asked, turning your focus onto Seokjin. He was always the one to tell you more than you were supposed to know. The one you had been closest to before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He gave you an apologetic smile in place of a response. An easier silence falling over the car. Something had happened to all of them. Something had changed with them. But you knew that they wouldn’t tell you. Probably didn’t fully realize how much they had changed since you had left. Hell, you had changed as well. Not like time itself wouldn’t change people.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But whatever had happened in the two years you had let them be had left a scar. One that they had seemed to decide not to acknowledge. To try to pretend that it didn’t exist. And the part of you that still had a home carved out for the seven of them wanted to help. Wanted to be there for them. To know what they had struggled with when you weren’t there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was a part that you wanted to squash. Wanted to ignore and pretend that it did not exist. Attachment only brought pain. Nothing good could come out of it. So you extinguished that growing flame of familiarity. Sealed whatever emotions back up. It was for the best.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The city grew more and more familiar the closer Taehyung brought you to their headquarters. Some things didn’t change, at least. The same high building. The same weathered metal protecting it from the harsh winds and corrosion Alpha Victori brought with it. Rust bled down the sides of the building, the neon signs advertising the different businesses inside flickering as a particularly strong wind it the building.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The tenth floor was their main base of operations. The route through the lobby and to the elevators familiar to you. Not much had changed. The plant that used to stand between the two elevators had died, replaced by a fake one. A little more wear of the daily flow of people showed. How the paint had started to flake at the seem of the doors. How the buttons looked dull and well used.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No, the only thing that had drastically changed was revealed when the doors parted on the tenth floor. Namjoon had never struck you as one for opulence. That was Taehyung and Jimin. No, Namjoon had always been practical. Which is why when the doors parted you were taken aback by the obscene display of wealth before you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Plants-real, live plants- were strewn everywhere. High end sun simulator windows covered the walls. It almost felt like you were entering a garden more than an office. The reception desk was left empty, not that it was a surprise. Taehyung would normally be the one seated there. But the desk itself had been another upgrade. <em>Actual wood</em>. The whole room smelled like fresh dirt and <em>life.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Your shock must have shown on your face as Seokjin nudged you with a wink. “Told you things had gone <em>very well</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Bet you and Namjoon are thriving in this.” You said, shaking yourself out of your reverie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It is particularly comforting to be surrounded by life.” Seokjin shrugged, small smile on his lips downplaying just <em>how</em> comforting it was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Even the normal lines you could see radiating everywhere were less present here. Less overwhelming. The intricate spiderwebs thinning out to just the bare bones. You had never been in a place this unconnected. Never been anywhere where you weren’t almost suffocated by the ever flowing information. It unnerved you to feel so adrift. To feel like you were being untethered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seokjin led you through the winding path of plants. The various greens and bright splashes of color almost mesmerizing. If under any other circumstances, you wouldn’t mind spending some time looking at the garden they had created. Wouldn’t mind putting your grounding network of information out of mind for a little while. Let yourself drift in tranquility.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">However, all you could feel was nervous. This felt too much like a trap for you to let your guard down. Felt too much like you were being led to the slaughter. The best way to gain the advantage against a splicer was to take away their network. And this… this was the most successful you had seen anyone be.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You didn’t want to think that they would do this to you. That they would so willingly throw you away. Use the leftover trust, those tenuous strands to lure you to your doom. But, clearly, time changes people. And who knows what debt Namjoon had acquired. There were plenty of groups who would like to see you out of the picture.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nerves crescendoed as Seokjin knocked on the door, Namjoon’s calm, deep voice beckoning you inside in response. Namjoon hadn’t changed. Hadn’t aged at all, not that you were surprised. Elves aged remarkably slower than almost any other race. He still had that same calm command of power. There would be no question to anyone that he was in charge. That he was to be respected.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How are you?” The question shocked you. The genuine concern on his face even more so. If you didn’t know better, you would almost say he missed you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Surviving.” You replied curtly, trying to seal yourself off from him. Not give in to the temptation of getting close to them all again. “Why did you call me here?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Namjoon sighed, slumping just a little in his chair as he waved Seokjin out of the room. He fidgeted with a plant at the corner of his desk for a few moments, waiting until he was sure Seokjin was well and truly gone before gesturing at the seat in front of his desk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know this is sudden-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sudden? Namjoon, the last time I saw you, you said you never wanted to see my face again!” You hissed, eyes narrowing at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I was wr-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s too late to try to apologize. You had the chance to earlier, but two years is <em>too long</em>. I’m sorry if your pride got the better of you.” You took the seat in front of him, crossing your legs and arms, trying to ground yourself without the support system of the data lines around you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Namjoon sighed, folding his hands in front of him on his desk. “Still, I owe you an apology. What I did- It wasn’t right.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re right.” You said simply, Namjoon wincing at your harsh tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But you’re still owed an apology,” Namjoon said. “I wasn’t fair to you. I blew up for no reason. Everyone else had made mistakes. You weren’t the only one.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yet I was the only kicked out.” You countered. “The only one to be told to not come back. To not let you even hear my name.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I didn’t mean it. I was upset. We- we didn’t <em>kill</em> people.” Namjoon sighed. “We didn’t <em>kill</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The words hit you as if he had just shot you through the chest. An old pain radiating outwards, numbing your fingertips. “I didn’t have a choice. Jimin would’ve been dead if I didn’t.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“There were other ways.” Namjoon hissed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You weren’t <em>there</em>, Namjoon!” You shouted. “You weren’t fucking there! He was using an old world pistol! The kind I can’t just pluck a thread and then it stops working! He would’ve shot Jimin and probably me as well if I didn’t shoot him first!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It was a <em>life!</em>” Namjoon bellowed. “You took a <em>life!</em>”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You would’ve done the same or have beaten yourself up if you were in my position. You would’ve had to come back to HQ carrying Jimin’s body and tell everyone that he was dead because you didn’t want to do what <em>needed to be done</em>.” You were already out of your chair, heading towards the door to leave when it was flung open, an exasperated Seokjin appearing in the doorway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You two can’t be left alone.” He sighed, pushing you back towards the chair, forcing you to sit down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Would be fine if someone <em>still</em> didn’t blame me for saving our friends <em>life</em>.” You argued.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Namjoon, you were supposed to be apologizing.” Seokjin shook his head, exasperated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Namjoon at least looked apologetic then. “I… I’m sorry. I just. It still hurts to think about.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“But we agreed that it was the right choice.” Seokjin prodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Namjoon nodded, closing his eyes for a second. “Yes. It was the right choice. I know it was, but knowing that someone <em>died</em>… it <em>hurts</em>. Even if <em>I know</em> that was the only solution. I’m sorry. Once again, I am truly sorry for losing track of logic.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So… You’re not going to kick me out of HQ again?” You asked, an olive branch of a question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not for now,” Namjoon said, a small smile playing on his lips. “But I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here at all.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course. I don’t think your motivation was that very poor attempt at an apology.” You teased, relaxing a bit into your chair as Seokjin leaned against the wall to the office off to the side. Apparently, he didn’t trust the two of you to not blow up at each other again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’d be right about that.” Namjoon sighed. “I… we had some trouble. On one of the last missions we ran. Ended up having to accept help we couldn’t pay off.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Namjoon…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“They wanted to deal in favors, not creds.” Namjoon sighed. “And they wanted help from a very specific person.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Namjoon</em>.” The warning fell into your voice, already piecing everything together. There was no way he’d do this to you. Not after the two years of radio silence. Of disowning you. Only to bring you back as a bargaining chip?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry.” He breathed, looking worn down. “I wasn’t given a choice. I would’ve lost everything if I didn’t accept.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You slouched down in the chair, defeat falling over you. If it was someone strong enough to make Namjoon agree to this deal… Or maybe they weren’t strong at all. You would’ve heard about another big crew moving through. Maybe it was just a case of they had exactly what Namjoon needed. In either case, you were fucked. Well and truly fucked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You sighed, trying to think of a way out of whatever the other crew wanted from you. “What, exactly, were the terms of the agreement? And who did you make them with?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It was a pact with one of the fae members of the group,” Namjoon said, brows furrowing as he tried to remember the exact terms of the agreement. That wasn’t good. Meant that the agreement was binding. “In exchange for their help, I would present you to them.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Exact wording?” You prodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I, Kim Namjoon, will present the splicer, y/n, to Kim Hongjoong on the last day of this month.” Seokjin supplied.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“No promise that I would <em>actually</em> help them, right? Just that you’d bring me to him?” You asked, hope starting to stir within you. “And <em>today</em> is the last day of the month, Namjoon. You let it get too close.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He sighed. “I really didn’t want to drag you into this. But we could’ve figured out a way to get out of the deal without… consequences.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“At least you figured out the loophole.” Seokjin supplied. “Though they are well aware of that loophole as well. Probably never meant to force you to work with them if you didn’t want to, but needed a way to get into contact with you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You sighed. “There’s a reason I have a vetting system in place. I haven’t heard of Kim Hongjoong. Anything you can tell me?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He appeared out of nowhere,” Namjoon said, frown sliding back across his face. “Our ship got stuck in the asteroid field between here and Valor. Needed either a splicer or a new manifold. And, well, we no longer had you and splicers aren’t exactly common.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So you made the deal to not become another fatality.” You summarized. “Alright. Okay. So where do we go to meet Hongjoong?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He’s coming here. Should be here within the hour. We’ll meet him out in the garden.” Namjoon said, pushing back from his desk. “I tried everything to get you out of this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey, not like I have to help them.” You shrugged. “Thanks for trying.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All of you stood to leave the office. Seokjin already well out of the room. He hadn’t stuck around once he figured out the two of you weren’t on the verge of blowing up at each other. Just as you reached for the door handle, Namjoon’s hand closed around your own. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You could feel the wall you had erected start crumbling at those small words. The soft way he spoke, the responding longing you felt, buried and forgotten. But you couldn’t let yourself fall back to them. You couldn’t let yourself get hurt again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good to know, Joon.” You said instead of the words you longed to say.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Seokjin was sitting on the ledge of one of the garden beds near the door. Taehyung was at his desk next to the door, wall of frosted glass hiding his exact form from you. You took a seat near some of the false windows, enjoying the warmth the fake sunlight provided. Tried not to hurt as you watched Namjoon walk over to Seokjin, the two of them falling into quiet conversation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Some bridges couldn’t be rebuilt. Not without pain. No matter how much you wanted to go back to them… It wasn’t possible. There would be another incident eventually. Maybe next week, maybe in five years. But there <em>would</em> be another situation where someone had to die. Where taking the life of another had to be done. And what then? Namjoon still held it against you even if he claimed that he didn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Or, if you went back to them, would he just constantly be watching your every move? Always suspicious that every time you went out, you would just add someone to your body count? Would he ever <em>really</em> trust you again? The two of you got closure now. That was more than you had ever thought you would get. But the scars left were too big to really come back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He’d realize it eventually you told yourself as you watched him shoot you a sad, longing look. Once your rejection stopped hurting, he’d realize why you did it. Namjoon was smart. Sometimes too smart for his own good. Eventually, he’d come to this same conclusion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The quiet serenity was almost enough to lull you to sleep. The lack of lines no longer putting you on edge. Instead, it was so <em>quiet</em>. So easy to forget what you were. So easy to <em>pretend</em> that you were normal. Pretend that maybe you would be fine to come back here despite knowing that you could never. That you would be okay to have your family back again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Unfortunately, the illusion was shattered as the ding of the elevator doors echoed through the still garden. You watched Taehyung’s silhouette moved to greet whoever was on the elevator. Hongjoong probably. Plus whoever he brought with him. Two others judging by the shifting silhouettes against the glass.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The first man who reached the garden was tall, short, brown hair, and human. That’s the only impression he gave you until he glanced over in your direction and could see that blue reflection in his eyes from the sunlight. A modder. He sent you a wide smile before moving aside to let the two other people in his group through.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The next one was fae. Probably the same one Namjoon made the deal with. His hair was dark, pulled into a ponytail, features sharp as his eyes slid over you, small smirk playing across lips before he, too, turned to greet Namjoon and Seokjin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The last one through the door radiated the same energy as Namjoon. He commanded respect, held himself as someone to be listened to. He was an elf as well, a dusty blonde mullet his defining feature. His elongated ears decorated with piercings. This had to be Hongjoong. Unlike the other two, he seemed to ignore your presence in the room, instead focusing his attention on Namjoon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good to see you again, Hongjoong.” Namjoon greeted, tone friendly and light.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Glad it is under favorable circumstances this time. Never good to run into people in distress.” Hongjoong said, equally as courteous as Namjoon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yet there was a tension between the two of them. Something you couldn’t quite place. Part of you wondered if something had happened between the two of them that he hadn’t told you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I see you’ve fulfilled your end of the bargain.” Hongjoong extended a hand towards Namjoon before turning his gaze on you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And you were suddenly wishing he had kept ignoring you. There was something uncomfortable being under his scrutiny. Like you were both a tool and a treasure. Though, really, they tended to be the same in most circumstances.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’ve got quite the reputation, y/n.” Hongjoong said, casually strolling across the room towards you. “And quite a long waitlist to even get the chance to speak to you. I regret to have to use a deal to cut in line.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yet you did.” You challenged, not willing to bend to whatever agenda Hongjoong had for you. “Which is why I’m going to have to tell you that you’ll have to go through the process just like everyone else for whatever information you want from me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hongjoong’s surprise flickered across his face so fast that you could’ve missed it if you weren’t already watching him like he was a predator about to pounce. A sly grin took it’s placed, an interest that wasn’t there before burning in his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you hear me out before turning me down? It’d be a fun job to go on-“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t go on jobs. I deal in information.” You cut him off. “It’s a no from me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You shoved past him, making your way through the deadly silent room towards the elevators. The modder looked surprised at your actions, like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. The fae looked impressed, curiosity practically radiating off of him as you paused briefly nearby him when Hongjoong called your name once again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please. At least hear me out.” He pleaded. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Namjoon give a small shake of his head. Was that for you to not leave? Or to not listen to Hongjoong? Either way, it wouldn’t change your initial answer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Sorry. If it’s anything beyond a piece of information, I’m not interested.” You said, turning towards the fae next to the door. “The deal was just that Namjoon arrange this meeting, right? Not that I’d help you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looked surprised, a pleased grin settling onto his features. “That’s right. Not often a human thinks to ask about those things.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Anyone who grew up around fae would know.” You scoffed, addressing the rest of the room. “I’d say it was nice meeting you all, but we all know that’s a lie.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Taehyung looked like he wanted to stop you from leaving. Like he had so much more to say to you, but he stayed, half risen out of his chair, behind his desk. Only watching you call the elevator up sadly. As if he knew as well as you that this would most likely be the last time the two of you would see each other once again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The lobby was empty, a fact you were more than grateful for. And even more grateful for the fact that it looked like the rain had let up. It was a long walk back across town, but at least it would be a dry walk. Part of you was tempted to get a taxi, but you wanted the exercise. Wanted something physical to help clear your mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Reconnecting to the data lines was almost dizzying. Almost as overwhelming as losing them had been going up to the office. But it was nice, <em>secure</em>, to have them around you again. To feel the heartbeat of people’s lives all around you. The call to a friend. The next going out around you. The transactions, the doors, the lights. Everything was connected. Everything and everyone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was almost enough to make you think that being labeled a splicer wasn’t a curse. Almost enough to make you think that the bad luck that had plagued you your entire life wasn’t due to the conditions of your birth. But bad luck had a habit of finding you. Of seeking you out and destroying everything you built.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sun sank lower and lower in the sky as you walked, the sky eventually turning completely black as you made your way home. While the sky was dark, the light on the street failed to change. The bright neon lights never really letting night settle in on the city. Everything constantly lit, no shadows to take over, to beckon people to hide among them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That didn’t stop crime. Didn’t stop the threats that the city held. There were plenty of places where the shadows gathered if you knew where to look. Ones where you could feel the lines coming out from them as if they were poisoned. So much information, so many details on a life you would never like to live.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Backwater mod sellers. The ones who would sell mods to anyone with the cash. An easy market to abuse. Who wouldn’t want a mod that would allow users to feel happy constantly? To increase strength? Vision? Hearing? One to increase your marksmanship. One to make everything seem like nothing bad existed. A perfect recipe to create the perfect hitman. A combination that you’ve run into too many times.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A combination that you were born to.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Too many mods were bad for the body. Awful to keep up with. Extreme users often had their lives shortened drastically. Which is why typically you would have to apply for them through your doctor. Go through the testing to make sure your body was compatible with the mod and even then you were limited to two installed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But these backwater sellers held no such standards. The data lines made you sick whenever you passed one of the storefronts. This one pretended to sell clothes. Racks of them blocking the window, not allowing you to see farther inside. To what was really going on in there. And, once again, you wished you the circumstances of your birth had been different.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What would happen if you would get a mod? The thought slunk into your head as you hurried past the shop. Had anyone tried to mod a splicer? Surely the two different technologies wouldn’t be compatible. But the inherit connection came from mods in the first place. Maybe it would be fine. Yet you could never bring yourself to even get a simple marksmanship mod. One less reason for people to hate you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You had fully intended to go straight home, intended to forget everything about this day. Yet, as you passed your regular bar, the temptation to forget the day in a <em>different</em> way was too strong to pass up. The bar was relatively full. Enough so that the dull buzz of conversation was enough on its own to drown out a lot of your thoughts. Enough to pull you out of your mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jinyoung.” You nodded in greeting towards the bartender as you took your usual seat at the counter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Bad day?” He asked as he slid your normal glass of bourbon in front of you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Could’ve been worse.” You shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Didn’t have to escape from prison again, did you?” He teased, wiping down the counter nearby.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I <em>hope</em> I never have to do that again.” You laughed. “Worst three months of my life.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So what brings you in here?” He leaned on the counter opposite you after a quick check of the other patrons.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Just the usual. People thinking they get to use my abilities just because they asked.” You shrugged. “No big deal.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jinyoung hummed, nodding for a couple of seconds. “Did I ever tell you about this guy who came in one night wanting me to sing so he could snag some girls to take home?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>No</em>.” You gasped. “That’s so <em>sleazy</em>.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Kicked him out and called the cops.” He sighed. “Whenever I think people will turn out okay, they sink to new depths.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You shook your head as you watched Jinyoung go over to another customer. At least you didn’t have people trying to get you to help them <em>abduct</em> people. Yet. There was always the opportunity for it in the future. Exciting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The bar started to pick up then, Jinyoung a constant blur of movement as he worked to fill people’s orders. You never could understand why he refused to hire a second bartender. He insisted on doing everything at his bar, appalled whenever someone would suggest helping him. Not that he wasn’t keeping up with everything by himself. But it would just be so much easier on him if he had another set of hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So focused on Jinyoung, you didn’t notice the person slip onto the stool next to you. Didn’t pay attention to how much attention they were paying you. Until you slammed down the last bit of bourbon in your glass, fully intending on heading home now that your head was a little clearer. Modder’s den buried in the back of your mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Can I talk to you?” The man next to you asked. He was a pixie, transparent wings extended behind him. They had an iridescent shimmer, gentle movements that seemed to be mesmerizing. He had almost a cherubic look to him, blond bangs just brushing his eys. Yet something seemed off. Like you should run.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You have two minutes.” Two minutes couldn’t hurt. Not in a bar this crowded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We-I need your help. To get into the General Dynamics building and siphon some money off.” The pixie said, seeming not to care that he spoke right in front of everyone. That anyone could hear that there was a heist being planned on General Dynamics.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t do jobs. Just information.” You sighed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Please. We’ll give you a 50/50 split of the money.” He grabbed your hand to keep you from walking off, grip stronger than he looked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A 50/50 split for a heist was outrageous. What did they want? There had to be another motivation than simply just siphoning some money off. Some other reason they would want in the building but you couldn’t figure out <em>why</em>. At least not now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How much are we talking?” As much as you hated to admit it, a 50/50 split was just too tempting to pass up. Especially when the target was a company as big as General Dynamics. That could be enough to get you off Victori and onto a planet where you wouldn’t have to check your back every second.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“As much as we can. Probably a few million credits at least. Up to a few hundred.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck. </em>That was worth it. More than worth it. “Who’s your crew?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That would be my crew.” You spun around, glaring at the smug looking Hongjoong as he pushed through the crowd to reach the two of you. “Glad to see you’re on board.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hongjoong.” You bit out, holding back the wave of anger you could feel washing over you. “Nice to meet you again. Would’ve been nicer if it had been never.”</p><p>“We all can’t get our way all the time. As it is, it works out pretty well for me that you’re not running out the door now.” Hongjoong grinned. “I knew this would be interesting to you. Similar to what you did when you ran with Jiyoung, right?”</p><p>You narrowed your eyes at the elf. He knew too much about you. Too much you were certain had been buried away with time. “There’s a reason why I don’t do that work anymore.”</p><p>He nodded, seemingly understanding. “I get it. Five months in high security would be enough to make anyone reconsider. But that temptation is always there. The greater the risk, the greater the reward.”</p><p>A few million credits was a siren’s song. As if Hongjoong had enlisted Jinyoung’s help without your knowledge to lure you to your doom. “What’s your plan?”</p><p>“I can only tell you that if you agree to the job.” Hongjoong looked every inch a man who knew when he had won. “Can tell you tonight if you want to leave with us.”</p><p>“Sounds risky.” You frowned.</p><p>“Which part?”</p><p>“All of it.”</p><p>The pixie behind you laughed. You’d almost forgotten about him as Hongjoong commanded all your attention. But he looked at you now with a calm acknowledgment. A new fascination. Questions dancing on the tip of his tongue that he didn’t dare ask right now.</p><p>“Something you want to add, Wooyoung?” Hongjoong leveled his glare at the pixie.</p><p>He froze under the gaze, straightening up. Wings fluttered nervously behind him. It didn’t surprise you that Hongjoong would run a tight ship. Not too far from the idea you got of him from the few sentences you had exchanged. The man liked order and control. Not a foreign trait to elves or crew runners.</p><p>“No. Sorry, Sir. Won’t interrupt again.” Wooyoung said automatically. Though his eyes still held a glimmer of mischief. Maybe Hongjoong was just strict because he had some people who liked to stir up trouble.</p><p>“Good. Go get the transport ready. We’ll meet you in a minute.” Hongjoong kept his gaze focused on Wooyoung as the pixie made his way out of the bar, only returning his attention to you once he was sure that he was actually following orders. “Care to sign up?”</p><p>That was the question. The credits were so tempting. Too tempting. That money… it could get you out of here. Get you a better life far from the cesspit you had gotten so used to living in. But it could also put you back behind bars. And if you were caught again, there would be no escaping. No lapse in security or lazy oversight of what makes splicers so dangerous in the first place.</p><p>“If this job goes south, you’ve gotta promise me that I won’t end up behind bars again. That not you or any of your crew would sell me out to the cops.” You closed the distance between you and Hongjoong, standing close enough that there were only a few inches of room left between the two of you.</p><p>He smirked, looking down his nose at you. “Don’t know for sure I’ll keep that promise. San’s not here to make it binding.”</p><p>“Fuck fae pacts.” You jabbed a finger into his chest, keeping the pressure there as he leaned into it. “I want your word that you won’t get me sent back there.”</p><p>Something softened in his gaze. A quiet understanding as he nodded. “You have my word that should we get caught, we won’t sell you out. My crew doesn’t snitch. None of us would sell you out in the first place.”</p><p>You took a step back, letting your arm fall to your side once again. “Alright. Okay. You’ve got yourself a splicer.”</p><p>“Fantastic.” Hongjoong clapped his hands together, an actual smile gracing his features. “Would you like to come to our ship tonight? Or I could send Wooyoung to come pick you up tomorrow. But it can’t be any later than that. The jobs the day after.”</p><p>“That soon?” You knew that Hongjoong must be ambitious if he had picked General Dynamics as a target. But to cut it that close to the day to secure a splicer? His plan better be good.</p><p>“What are we going to do with a longer wait? Sit around and worry about all the things that’ll go wrong?” He shook his head. “No, we’ll strike now before nerves get the best of anyone.”</p><p>“So you’ve already cased it? Done all the preliminary checks of the building?” You questioned. When you were doing this work with Jiyoung, it would take the crew weeks to set up a job. To make sure that none of you would get caught and everyone would end up going home with money in their accounts.</p><p>“‘Fraid that’s a discussion for the ship.” Hongjoong gestured for you to come along with him out of the bar. “So will it be tonight or tomorrow morning?”</p><p>Tonight would afford you the opportunity to have longer to think about Hongjoong plans. Would allow you to poke holes in them and hopefully fix them before the heist. But you couldn’t say that you were quite in the mood to talk shop. Even so, this was not something to push off.</p><p>“Alright. Fine. I’ll go with you tonight.” You sighed, the whiplash of the day and the walk across the city suddenly weighing on you ten times heavier.</p><p>Hongjoong followed you out the door, gesturing towards the transport waiting not too far from the bar. It was a well loved thing. Dings and dust coating it. Not anything like the display of opulence that Namjoon had shown off. It was comforting in a strange way. Something that didn’t immediately throw you on edge.</p><p>The docks weren’t too far away. It benefited your business to be near them. Easy access for people just stopping by to get the information you possessed. More whispers for you to overhear. It was a mutually beneficial set up. So it was no surprise that the ride down to the docks took no more than a handful of minutes spent in uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Wooyoung looked like he wanted to try to start a conversation. Kept taking a breath, cautiously opening his mouth before snapping it closed. Probably because you could see Hongjoong sending him a warning look every time he tried. It was curious that he should keep the pixie from talking. Not like you wouldn’t talk with them all at some point. Hard to do a job without talking to anyone else.</p><p>You were almost glad when the transport finally stopped in front of a ship. It was on the smaller side. Wouldn’t support a crew that big, but you didn’t think that Hongjoong’s crew was that big anyway. It seemed like it was a newer ship, one that had been well used in the time they had possessed it, but hadn’t really suffered any extreme abuse. Not like one you had passed a little while ago that had huge dents and gashes along the hull.</p><p>Aurora was scrawled along the hull, white paint almost pristine against the gray metal. A quick tug at some of the data lines coming off of it confirmed the suspicions of it being newer. Only manufactured about five years ago. Still running perfect, no warrants out on it that you could tell. Though that might be the same for the crew.</p><p>The door to the hull was a heavy, steel thing. Hongjoong entered a lengthy code into the access panel, and though you were tempted to try to pluck the strand for the information, you let the temptation go. Not like you needed to know. You were only going to be here a couple of times and then you would never have to worry about them again.</p><p>The hull itself was empty as the three of you made your way inside. A few stacks of cargo were secured around the walls, heavy tarps thrown over them. Part of you wanted to ask what they did when they weren’t pulling of large scale heists. They wouldn’t be able to keep pulling this scale of jobs without having a considerable bounty on their heads. And considering you didn’t have any information on Kim Hongjoong and his crew, you would assume that this was a one off thing.</p><p>That did nothing to help your confidence in this job at all. That nagging voice at the back of your head warning you about this. That you’ll end up back in a dark, windowless cell. End up untethered and away from human contact. Just a meal slid underneath the door three times a day. Not even any distant voices to keep you company. To remind you of humanity.</p><p>Hongjoong led you up a set of stairs and down a hallway. It opened up to a table that would comfortably fit a larger crew, though only eight chairs were set up around it. A couple people were in the kitchen, Wooyoung splitting off from you to go help. A man with curly brown hair was busy collecting dishes to bring out to the table. The modder you had seen earlier busied himself with something on the stove.</p><p>“Oh! You’re here!” The fae from earlier paused in the hallway leading down what you assumed was their bunks judging from his wet hair. “Thought you had rather splendidly turned down our dear captain.”</p><p>“The money got her.” Wooyoung supplied, leaning around the corner of the kitchen to grin at the fae.</p><p>“Money normally gets everyone.” The modder sighed, setting a pot of something on the table. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. If you had known you could be getting a free meal out of this, you would’ve agreed a whole lot sooner. “I’m Yunho, by the way. Glad to meet you when you don’t look like you’re about to murder everyone.”</p><p>“I’m San.” The fae said as he crossed the room, sliding into a chair, eagerly eyeing the food slowly appearing on the table. He didn’t seem too interested in you compared to the food on the table. Not that you could blame him. It was even distracting you, a reminder that you hadn’t eaten since breakfast this morning.</p><p>The man with the curly hair paused as he finished setting the table, kind smile on his face. Something about him didn’t seem human, despite his very human-like appearance. Something about him, much like you, screamed that he was something else. Not a splicer, but definitely not human. “Seonghwa. I don’t know what Hongjoong ha- San! Leave it alone until everyone’s here!”</p><p>“You know it’ll take forever for them all to show up.” San pouted. “Let me have a few bites until then.”</p><p>Seonghwa sighed, looking like he fought this battle too many times before. “Or you could go get another chair for our guest.”</p><p>San sighed as he pushed away from the table. He trudged somewhere down another hallway, presumably to go look for another chair, but you wouldn’t really be counting on it.</p><p>It was awkward, to say the least, to intrude on their daily routine like this. This was… too familiar. Too much of a family and not enough of a casual business arrangement. And the last time you had fallen under that spell, you had been kicked to the curb. No, you wouldn’t let them close to you. Wouldn’t let them see you as anything other than a temporary tool.</p><p>Hongjoong gestured for you to take a seat next to him as the others continued to work around you. “Seonghwa insisted that the proper way to get you caught up with the plan was over food. I’m sorry if this is a bit overwhelming.”</p><p>It was, but you would never show weakness. “It’s fine. Who would turn down free food, right?”</p><p>Hongjoong looked a little more at ease, a small amount of the tension he held in his shoulders dissipating. “Wooyoung, can you go get the others? I’d like to get this meeting started.”</p><p>Yunho laughed, “Mingi’s asleep. Good luck with that.”</p><p>The pixie groaned, trudging down the hallway you were now positive led to the bunks. “I’ll be back in half an hour.”</p><p>There was a slow trickle of people to the mess hall, though hall would be a generous word for it. San did, in fact, come back with another chair, though he didn’t look happy about it as he shoved it randomly under the table before taking his original seat.</p><p>Another elf emerged shortly after, light brown hair held back in a ponytail. Not often did you see two elves on one crew. Both because they weren’t exactly the most common race and because they typically liked to be the ones calling the shots. Yeosang, he had introduced himself, not talking again the entire time he sat and waited. You weren’t sure if he was just shy or just inherently did not like you. It wasn’t uncommon for elves to have a distaste for splicers. Your very existence went against theirs.</p><p>Another human sat down at the table soon after. And if the light hadn’t caught his eyes just right, you would’ve still assumed he was a modder. You weren’t quite sure what mods he was using, but you could see just how muscular he was underneath this clothes. Watched his very careful, very controlled movements as he interacted with the dishes. He introduced himself as Jungho eventually, words quiet and cautious.</p><p>Wooyoung eventually did turn back up, dragging an obviously sleepy man behind him. If you looked at him straight on, he seemed like a normal person, but as you looked away from him as he plopped down in his chair, you could’ve sworn you saw a flash of fox ears and at least two tails behind him. Interesting.</p><p>For being a crew that had escaped your attention up until this moment, they certainly seemed singular. And you most definitely would collect as much information about them as possible. It was only a matter of time until they started attracting attention. Until they started creating enemies.</p><p>Wooyoung nudged the kumiho before nodding in your direction. He lazily blinked in your direction, staring at you a few moments before realizing that no, you weren’t someone he knew. “Who’re you?”</p><p>“Y/N. Your splicer for the General Dynamics job.” You said simply, trying not to take offense at his direct tone. You weren’t much friendlier before sleep either.</p><p>He nodded, turning his attention back towards his plate, satisfied for now. Wooyoung sighed, nudging his side once again. The kumiho looked confused, mouthing “What?” down at the pixie.</p><p>“Your name.” Wooyoung mouthed back.</p><p>“Oh.” He said, looking a little embarrassed. “Mingi. I’m Mingi.”</p><p>You smiled, letting him know there were no hard feelings. Nodding a small thanks towards Wooyoung, you finally realized that the table was full. Honestly, one table was officially too cramped for nine people. Just barely enough room for eight. There was plenty of room in the rest of the mess hall to have another table, and it was probably what had been intended for the space.</p><p>But who were you to judge? You were just an outsider here. Someone brought in for temporary help. You would’ve never expected to even be offered a meal in any other circumstance. There was something too intimate about sharing a meal. Something that threatened too much of an attachment towards these men.</p><p>“Alright.” Hongjoong said, clapping his hands together to get everyone’s attention as they had fallen into an argument about the best way to eat the “garbage dump stew” they had made. “Now that we’re all here, dig in. I’ll start the business talk after everyone has food in their mouths to shut you up.”</p><p>“That won’t stop them.” Yunho threw in, laughing as he ladled stew into a bowl and passed it off towards Junho.</p><p>Hongjoong sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “At least once, it would be great if you guys could at least pretend to respect me.”</p><p>“We respect you plenty.” San said, dunking a chuck of bread into the dubious, chunky brown liquid. “But what’s respect if we can’t push your buttons for fun sometimes?”</p><p>“If we wanted a no nonsense captain, there were plenty of other crews to join.” Yeosang threw in. “Wooyoung and I could’ve gone anywhere else.”</p><p>“We get it, you’re the wonder twins.” Jungho sighed. “Not all of us get to be blessed with your gifts from birth.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be complaining. Heard that you might have some rare mods on you. Not that you aren’t already modded to shit. Surprised you’re not itching for more.” Wooyoung raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Jungho to fight him on the matter.</p><p>“Everyone has a different tolerance for what they can safely do. Don’t see why I have to explain this again, Wooyoung.” Yunho sighed.</p><p>You ran your tongue over the back of your teeth. You knew that as well, but if what Wooyoung was saying was true… it was hard to believe otherwise. And if you were being honest, you didn’t trust Yunho and Jungho. Couldn’t say that they wouldn’t go off to seek out their fix without warning in the future either. Having one on your crew was risky. Two was a recipe for disaster.</p><p>Yet you didn’t say anything. It wasn’t your place. You weren’t a member of the crew. You didn’t have to live with them. You didn’t know them. Maybe they were well within the limits of their bodies, the lust for the mods not having taken over yet.</p><p>“Stop.” Hongjoong’s tone gave no wiggle room for arguing. No room for any teasing or snide remarks. It was the first time that you could see exactly what kind of captain he was. How nothing else in the room seemed to stand out from him. He would be listened to and nothing less.</p><p>“I will not have you questioning any member of this crew like that. There’s teasing and there’s implying there’s a problem.” Hongjoong tapped his spoon on the side of his bowl a couple beats, the ringing of the metal against ceramic the only noise. “If you think I would let a risk on board, that’s an issue you bring up to me first. Not at crew dinner. Not in front of a guest.”</p><p>“If anyone would agree with me, it’s the splicer.” Wooyoung huffed. “She for sure knows how addictive mods are.”</p><p>“Take your food to your bunk.” Hongjoong ordered.</p><p>“Joong!” Wooyoung looked like he had been personally offended. Like he was being unfairly persecuted.</p><p>“Now, Wooyoung.” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at the pixie, not relaxing until Wooyoung’s shoulders caved. He gathered up his things, deep frown set on his face. You knew there would be a conversation later on tonight. One that you would be more than glad to avoid.</p><p>Everyone was silent as they watched Wooyoung gather up his food, stomping off down the hall to his bunk. The silence held a few more moments after the door to his bunk slammed shut. Then, as if releasing you all from a spell, Hongjoong tapped his spoon against the bowl again.</p><p>“Are you okay Jongho?” He asked, watching as Jungho folded in on himself, seeming to try to minimize his place in the room.</p><p>“Fine.” He said, staring at his bowl of soup. “That wasn’t necessary, Hongjoong.”</p><p>“That wasn’t acceptable. Just cause he wanted to show off to a new person doesn’t mean he can target you. Understand?” Hongjoong’s gaze was unwavering until Jungho nodded.</p><p>Then the table burst back into life, everyone trying to pretend like that didn’t just happen. There was still an underlying tension. Still something unresolved. Maybe Hongjoong ran a stricter ship than you had previously thought. Not that it would surprise you after your initial meeting. He carried himself with authority when he wanted to. But he seemed to grasp the fact that it was important to let people breathe. Sometimes they just crossed a line.</p><p>Despite your misgivings over the color and texture of the stew, it was actually delicious. A meal you hadn’t had for quite a while. Something that made you think of home and family and friends. Most of the meal passed in a better mood after everyone relaxed again, stomachs full of good food.</p><p>“So is this just a date, Joong?” San teased as everyone had been just sitting and talking for the last few minutes, the subject of the job still not breached.</p><p>“A date?” Hongjoong asked, propping his head up in his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, you bring a cute girl back here and treat her to dinner and, if I might say so, fucking fantastic company.” He winked then. “Just seems like a date.”</p><p>Hongjoong sighed, a habit you’d picked up on whenever he got annoyed with one of his crew. Which was quite often given how much some of them liked to tease the others. You were sure that Seonghwa was going to smack San at one point of the meal as the fae kept stealing food off his plate.</p><p>“Didn’t want to ruin dinner with business talk.” Hongjoong pinched the bridge of his nose. “Guess we should get started on that, then.”</p><p>“Oh? So she’s not your date? Means I can make a move, right?”</p><p>“Sorry, not interested.” You smirked, enjoying the slightly shocked expression on San’s face.</p><p>Yunho laughed, slapping his knee. “I’ve never seen anyone turn down San point blank before. Wouldn’t mind if you stuck around.”</p><p>“You’ll get to be blessed by my presence for the next couple days. After that we split.” Part of you felt a tinge of loss at your words. Like this could be a new home for you. But you thought that when you ran with Jiyoung and he had sold you out. You’d thought that with Namjoon and he didn’t hesitate to get rid of you. How would Hongjoong be any different?</p><p>“Right. Let’s get down to business unless anyone else would like to shoot their shot?” Hongjoong asked, waiting a couple seconds before clearing a small spot on the table before setting down a data cube.</p><p>The 3D blueprints of General Dynamics popped up, slowly rotating the exterior of the building. Yellow glowed through the walls. About four different locations throughout the building. Hongjoong motioned with towards the blueprints and the walls exploded out, leaving the floors bared to view.</p><p>“The yellow beacons are where different groups will be located.” He explained. “Jongho and Yeosang, you’ll be on the first level, watching for any unwanted attention. San and Wooyoung will be at this data bank. It’s a low security one that we can get some information off of easy.”</p><p>“Yeah but neither of us know how to hack.” San frowned, eyes zeroed in on that second beacon.</p><p>Hongjoong shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. We’ll be moving as a group through the building, leaving behind people at each of those points. Y/N will unlock each of those stations. All you’ll need to do is babysit the data sync I’ll attach.”</p><p>“Sounds too easy.”  Yeosang said.</p><p>“Well that’s because the building does have security.” Hongjoong shrugged. “Not surprising. But from everything we’ve managed to find, the building’s security is surprisingly low. They haven’t upgraded their systems in three years. Yunho should be able to hack the security cameras and set them up on a loop.”</p><p>“So I’ll be staying behind?” Yunho asked, seeming to relax at the idea.</p><p>“Yes. We’ll need you on those systems giving us the positions of the security guards in the building. Seonghwa and Mingi will be at the third spot and Y/N and I will go on to the last position.” Hongjoong finished, seeming to brace himself for a wave of questions.</p><p>“That’s it? Just in and out? No big deal?” Mingi asked, much more alert than he was just a short while ago.</p><p>“You know I don’t like leaving the ship.” Seonghwa sighed, stacking the empty bowls of the people around him almost absentmindedly. Like he was doing it to distract him from the anxiety more than to actually clean.</p><p>“This can’t be all.” Yeosang frowned. “This is too easy. Everyone would’ve hit up General Dynamics if that was the case.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy.” You frowned, staring at the empty bowl in front of you. “Sure, they haven’t updated their systems in three years, but that doesn’t mean they weren’t advanced as fuck before they did that.”</p><p>Hongjoong stiffened beside you. “I was getting to that.”</p><p>“Kinda putting the cart before the horse there.” Jongho threw in. “Just expected us to go in blind to that?”</p><p>“Like I just said,” Hongjoong gritted out, “I was getting to that.”</p><p>“What he’s trying to say is that there’s about three layers to security before we even get in.” You sighed. “And since it’s going to look suspicious for eight whole people to waltz in through the doors after hours without anything showing up on the maintenance schedule, we obviously can’t just pretend we’re there to work on a system.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Hongjoong sighed. “We’ll have to somehow make it through the motion trackers on the outside. They’ll light us up and keep our location on the maps of security. They also are all throughout the building as well. As soon as you set foot on General Dyamics grounds, security knows where you are at all times.”</p><p>“But that’s not a secure system.” You offered, trying to bring up the mood just a little. “It’s easily accessible from an outsider. Which is why you probably are having Yunho stay behind. Because everything else is a lot more complicated.”</p><p>“Correct. Yunho will be able to override that motion sensor and should be able to create false paths on it to make it seem like everything is still normal. He won’t have cam access until we get inside and get to that first point.” Hongjoong said. “Should be easy to get that far so long as we don’t stumble across anyone.”</p><p>“If it’s that packed, wouldn’t it be risky leaving two people at each point?” San asked. “One person is easier to hide than two. Mingi and I are able to hide ourselves, but the others? Not so much.”</p><p>“I can glimmer myself perfectly fine.” Seonghwa huffed.</p><p>“Your glimmer is turning yourself into a mushroom, Seong. That’s not exactly something that should be growing in the middle of an office building.” San said, trying to bite back the laughter that threatened to escape.</p><p>“But people don’t look down.” Seonghwa challenged. “They just keep their heads up and eyes forward.”</p><p>“That’s still a last resort option, I think.” Hongjoong said, smiling fondly at Seonghwa.</p><p>Now you were really curious. What was Seonghwa? You stared at him as he fought with the others, the teasing comments fading into the background. He looked human enough. Yet he could glimmer, even if that glimmer was just looking like a mushroom. So he had to be some kind of fae. Glimmer… apparently dislike of leaving home… cleaning for comfort… It all had to add up to something.</p><p>“Brownie.” Hongjoong whispered to you, lips brushing the shell of your ear as you jumped. “Seonghwa is a brownie. He doesn’t like most people knowing since they tend to treat him as a servant once they find out. Don’t think you’re one to treat people based on their species, though.”</p><p>“I’m not.” You murmured, turning slightly in your seat to face him. “Thank you for trusting me with that information. Kinda rare to have one on your ship.”</p><p>“Well he’s a rare individual.” Hongjoong smiled fondly, looking at the pouting man. “Please don’t let that get out. Brownies are too rare and too many people would be willing to do too much if they heard of him.”</p><p>You shook your head. You knew the price a brownie could bring on the right planets. In the right markets. The price for the information of the location of one was high enough that you could afford to retire if you sold it. But that was selling someone into slavery and that was one area you would not cross.</p><p>“The guards and cameras are our main enemies,” Hongjoong said suddenly, causing the teasing laughter to die off. “Once we have access to the cameras, Yunho can create a loop of them to play internally. In the meantime, he can see the guard movements on the live feed. You guys can vanish long before they’d get to your location.”</p><p>“And our entry point?” You asked. So far he was making it sound like the eight of you would waltz right in through the front door. That would take a good deal of brashness. An even bigger deal of crazy. And it wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility given what you knew of Hongjoong and his crew so far.</p><p>“There’s a side entrance over here.” Hongjoong spun the building around, zooming in on an entrance that was in the alley. “It’s mainly for deliveries. But it’s surprisingly low security. Just a keypad that I think a splicer would have no problem with.”</p><p>“What kind?” You asked. There were some that were easy to hack, a simple tug on a thread and it was yours for the taking. Other’s that required you to conduct an orchestra in order to get inside.</p><p>“ARXT457.” Hongjoong shrugged. “From what I understand, it’s a pretty straight forward lock.”</p><p>You nodded. “Yeah. For the most part. Not as simple as some, but I’ve made it through worse.”</p><p>“Alright.” Hongjoong clapped his hands once, standing up. “That’s that. Should be simple enough tomorrow night-“</p><p>“Tomorrow night? I thought you said the day after.” You blinked up at him in shock. Was he just changing the date on a whim? Was it because you decided to come with him tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow?</p><p>“I believe I was made to say a date in public.” He raised an eyebrow at you. “You should know as well as I do that as soon as people hear anything interesting it gets out. It’s either tomorrow night or we wait even longer.”</p><p>“Waiting never hurt anyone.” You challenged. It seemed like this plan was thrown together too quickly. Too vague to have been actually thought through. Just the barebones of get in, get paid, get out. Too many variables. No back ups. There was no room for failure in this plan.</p><p>“If you don’t like it, you’re free to leave.” This was the first time he had turned that harsh gaze on you. The look made you freeze. Made you bare the full brunt of his suffocating will. Now you knew why he was able to control his crew as well as he did. How he balanced the respect with the fear.</p><p>“Then you would be sitting ducks, wouldn’t you? Can’t hack into those fancy security systems without a splicer. Good luck finding another one not already taken or locked up.” You challenged, not wanting to bend to that overwhelming force of will. “That’s why you were coming to Victori in the first place, wasn’t it? Cause you heard those whispers of a splicer who wasn’t affiliated with a gang and who was near enough to a corp that had enough credits on hand that could set you up for life.”</p><p>“We’re going tomorrow.” Hongjoong hissed, narrowing his eyes as he loomed over you, seeming even taller in your sitting position.</p><p>“And that’s a stupid idea. You’ve allowed no room for failure and you know that. This is a rushed plan!” You argued. “The only thing that will happen is that your crew will all end up behind bars!”</p><p>“Hey, let’s calm down a little.” Yunho laughed uneasily in his seat next to you. He placed his hand on your arm causing you to tear it away from him.</p><p>“You don’t get to touch me, understand?” You hissed, eyes narrowed until Yunho nodded. “And you should be upset too. You’re the ones going to pay the price for his ineptitude.”</p><p>“Ineptitude?” Hongjoong’s voice had gone cold. Colder than you could have ever possibly thought. That pressure, that purely focused intent that you had been fighting against seemed too much. Too overwhelming. Like you were fighting against a current and were drowning. “So I’m inept now, am I?”</p><p>“Hongjoong, just let her leave. She doesn’t know.” Seonghwa urged, nervously glancing between the two of you.</p><p>“I’d call anyone inept who puts their greed ahead of their crew.” You stared black, unblinking as you ignored the rest of the crew. They didn’t matter in this moment. Only the singular focus of their captain. An unwavering, volatile force.</p><p>“Get out of my ship.” Hongjoong finally said after the room had fallen silent. His voice was calm, steady. No hint of emotion in his voice or on his face. It was almost unnerving how that pressure hadn’t let up in spite of his apparently calm. How it still felt like he was capable of exploding at any moment.</p><p>You paused a moment as if waiting for him to come to his senses before nodding once, the screech of your chair against the floor suddenly too loud. Nobody dared to breathe, to move for fear of suddenly becoming the focus for Hongjoong’s short temper.</p><p>“Good luck on whatever prison ship they throw you on.” You said, keeping your tone equally as neutral. The corner of Hongjoong’s mouth twitched, just a fleeting movement, but you paid it no mind as you turned, showing yourself out of the Aurora. If he had any regrets about how this evening had gone, he could come find you.</p><p>You didn’t pause as you made your way off the docs. Strides unwavering as you passed by the various people slipping from the bars. The general air of merriment that existed right in this small area. It helped, even if just a little bit. It helped to clear your head. To let yourself feel a little more in control of yourself.</p><p>This was a huge opportunity to throw away. A life changing job that you had just tossed aside out of fear that they didn’t know what they were doing. It was maddening. How could Hongjoong put his crew in that position? How could he play with all of their lives like that? It was irresponsible at best. And you couldn’t be part of it. Couldn’t take that big of a risk to go back behind bars.</p><p>You had been lucky enough to have built a new life for yourself on Victori. A new identity. A new beginning. And it had been good for a while. Amazing, really. Until that incident. But you had gotten used to life on your own soon enough. Maybe it was your wake up call. That you were meant to be on your own. A splicer was always considered bad luck even if they were the most valuable person to have on any crew.</p><p>So why did it hurt to walk away from the Aurora? Why did it feel like you were leaving behind a new future? One that might not hurt so bad? Was it just because you missed that atmosphere of being surrounded by others? That you had forgotten what it was like to share a meal with other misfits who had found each other?</p><p>So maybe it was for the best, you told yourself as you reached the door to your small apartment. Maybe you saved yourself another heartbreak. Even if you already knew that you would only be with the crew for a couple days,  you could feel the pull towards them. The sense of camaraderie after only one meal. It would hurt less to leave them now. To not have to worry about how much it would hurt later on.</p><p>And, sure, you’d be trapped on Victori longer. But that chance with Hongjoong’s crew was just a random stroke of luck. An outlier in your steady path forward. In a few years you’d be able to move off planet. Not too long, everything considered. And much better than ending up in prison with Hongjoong’s poor plan.</p><p>Tomorrow this would seem like a fever dream. A day that was just a fluke. Your life wasn’t going to change. There were three clients lined up through the day tomorrow, their folders of information set out on your desk. And the day after, you’ll read about an attempted break in at General Dynamics. Eight people now on their way to one of the many prison ships in orbit.</p><p>No, tomorrow would be like none of this happened. Like you hadn’t had just a brief glimmering of hope taken away from you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>